Gifts from Italy, with love
by Robespierreterror
Summary: Companion piece to "Idyll" ArthurFord slash, the boys are now in Florence, my favourite Italian city!


Disclaimer: Douglas Adams is almighty god here, I own nothing, not even the towel.

Warnings: Slash Arthur/Ford, nice stuff, sweet fluff.

Companion piece to "IDYLL" the boys are now in Florence, my favourite Italian city.

For those who don't know, in the Sistine Chapel in Rome, tourists actually enter at the end of Genesis, not at the beginning where the original doorway was, so one must keeps their eyes to the floor, walk over to the correct "Door" then look up and read it all in order!

GIFTS FROM ITALY, WITH LOVE

Arthur Dent shifts round to stare up. The tapestry that looks down on him depicts the Madonna and Child. The bedis a four-poster, with heavy drapes and silk bedding and so many pillows and cushions that Arthur wonders if he will ever be able to actually lie down, which of course is the whole purpose of a bed. That and other things.

Arthur glances over to the quiet form beside him, Ford was knackered _Not surprising…_

Arthur shifts over more so as to spoon against Ford, tracing patterns lazily on his back and nuzzling his neck. Florence calls in at their window.

Arthur gives a quick glance back up to the Madonna who still smiles radiantly at her glorious son. Ford gives a little moan and turns over to face Arthur. His eyes, for once, are cloudy and tired looking, and his smile, for once, is "normal". Arthur finds this quite adorable and snuggles up closer, Outside they can hear people talking, in Italian, as they make their way to wherever it is that theyare going. The flowers on the large window sill glaze out at the summer sun. The house they are in is in a small street which looks totally picturesque, the walls are warm terracotta colours and red slated roofs, very closer together, you can hear the distance sounds of central Florence from here. The window curtains, white cotton, blows gently. In the corner of the room there is a little alcove which serves as a small "chapel" (chapel of course being the wrong word for it entirely)

"We need to get up" murmurs Ford, nipping at Arthur's jaw line.

"Yes. Must."

Neither actually do this.

Ford rubs Arthur's hips, humming a little. Arthur doesn't recognise the tune.

The bed is pleasantly warm and Arthur sinks into it and Ford, who is also pleasantly warm.

Perfect.

A while later, Arthur and Ford are in the kitchen, eating a Fry-up (something's Arthur can't live without, Tea and a good Fry-up)

"I want to take something of here home with me."

"You've already got something."

"I know but that was Venice…"

"And Rome, and Milan, and Naples…."

"Yes, alright but I want something of everywhere we've been, something that is us and Italy together."

Ford puts down his coffee mug and grins.

"How's about I give you a very nice memory?"

Then pounces on Arthur.

Even later on, the boys are out and about in Florence, looking up in amazement at the ceiling of the Baptistery of Saint Giovanni next to the Cathedral of St. Mary of Fiore. The mosaics on the ceiling are exquisite, delicate and beautiful to behold. Like everyone else Arthur and Ford will suffer neck and back pain later.

Arthur feels like he could stare up forever, imagining the artists who performed this task, like Michelangelo and his Sistine Chapel in Rome.

"Sorry that it's our last day Arthur?"

"Very."

Ford gives a sympathetic smile and kisses his forehead.

Back home in Britain Arthur is making tea. He has a soft tan from his time in the sun, while away there had been some miserable weather here, but like most Brits Arthur rolls his eyes and doesn't care 'tis the norm.

He turns to see Ford in the doorway, looking mischievous.

Arthur eyes him warily, he knows well enough by now.

"What are you up to Ford?"

Ford leisurely walks over.

"Nothing much, can't complain."

Arthur still eyes him.

Suddenly the little kitchen around them fades and Arthur finds himself back in Florence, the Baptistery, alone with Ford.

Arthur jaws hits the floor.

"Don't be so vulgar Arthur."

Arthur stares wide eyed at Ford.

The image changes again, now they are in Rome, in the Sistine Chapel reading the genesis backwards.

"How?…."

Another image, the Milan Cathedral, 14,000 square yards, one of the biggest in the world, here? In his kitchen?

Again, they change to the terrace of the villa on the banks of Lake Como, evening, the sky is a deep purple Arthur can remember the slow dancing and crackling music on a gramophone.

Ford just smiles as they return to the Church of Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari in Venice.

Arthur can't speak.

"I finished it last night, you said you wanted something of everywhere we went…."

He is cut short by Arthur pulling him in to a big kiss.

"Thank you."

The image changes again to the bedroom in Florence, still with the Madonna smiling.

"Your very much welcome Arthur."

Ford pulls Arthur back onto the bed and Arthur can see Madonna smiling at her son.

She seems to be smiling at Arthur too.


End file.
